


Watching My Phone

by Xicana



Series: Cheap Queen [4]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Closeted Character, F/F, F/M, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: And you ain't all I've ever wanted in a packageAnd your independence throws me off my balanceI apologize, for holding you so tight you couldn't breatheAnd thinking you'd be fine
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Series: Cheap Queen [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978942
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Watching My Phone

**Author's Note:**

> As per usual, no editing.

Alice hugs Bella tightly as she sniffles, trying desperately to hide her tear-streaked face. The two of them sit in the swing set outside of Bella's house, ignoring the cold summer night breeze. 

"She didn't mean it." 

Alice sends her a look that makes Bella feel worse for defending her. 

"It's okay if you want to be friends with her instead." Bella rubs her face. "No one is going to want to be my friend anymore, so you don't have to be mine too." 

Alice smacks Bella in the arm, and the brunette flinches at the unexpected act of aggression. 

"You can tell me, Bella. I don't believe in rumors, only the truth." 

Bella's lower lip trembles as she recounts the earlier events of the day. She knew she shouldn't have gone to the birthday party. "Someone found my notebook and showed it to Rose. I like her. I like her a lot, but she just called me gross in front of everyone at her party." 

Alice hugs her again and rocks them. Bella wishes she could laugh at her smaller friend for trying to move them, but her heart aches every time she tries. 

"I still love you, Bella."

~~~~

Bella sighs into her pillow. Another new school year and another birthday. 

Alice had tried to celebrate her birthday earlier, but Bella just didn't care. Her own dad didn't take the day off or make an effort to throw her a celebration. Granted, she only has friends on the reservation, so a party wouldn't make sense. 

Her phone vibrates in her pocket, bringing her back to reality and away from daydreams of an actual happy birthday. 

_Happy birthday._

Bella scrambles to sit up and just stares with her mouth open at the screen. The unsaved number engraved into her memory, Bella stares in shock at Rosalie's message. She contemplates answering but decides not to per Alice's advice earlier in the summer. 

She gets up from her bed and goes downstairs to open the door when she hears a familiar truck pull up. "Happy birthday, Bella!" Yells out Leah barreling into her alongside her brother. Harry gently brings her in for a hug and kisses her head.

"Thanks." She manages through her blush and awkwardness. "What are you guys doing here?" Bella feels her excitement grow from earlier, rising from the ashes.

"Your dad said to come over and start setting up before he got off of work." Bella feels terrible for assuming her dad didn't care. She shoves back her earlier comments. "Everyone else will be down from the rez soon." 

Everyone does show up, and Bella loves it. People remember, and she can barely contain her smiles. She may not have Rosalie as a friend anymore, but at least she cares, right? And standing underneath Leah's arm and Rachel's embrace, she knows she wouldn't trade it for anything.

~~~~

"Bella, get off your stupid phone!" Alice calls from across the living room of her home. "You're on your phone more than me, and you don't even have a girlfriend." Alice's eyes narrow. "Right?" 

Bella locks her phone and tosses it onto the opposite end of the sofa. "Nope." She avoids Alice's direct glare as she gets up to rip the remote from her hands. "Why don't you choose something for us to watch before you kill me with boredom?" 

Alice gasps in horror. "You're **the** most boring person in this room." 

"Okay, sure, but it still doesn't answer my question." 

"Ughhhhh."

"If you don't decide now, I'm putting on a cartoon." 

Alice wrestles the control from her hands.

~~~

"What does sixteen feel like?" Blue eyes twinkle with excitement, waiting for her answer, and Bella can't formulate a response because it honestly feels terrible. 

Renee contacted her earlier, her test came back with an unexpectedly lower grade, and her head hurts. 

It has nothing to do with her expecting a message from someone in particular. 

"Feels the same as any other day." 

Alice wistfully smiles as she lights the candle on Bella's cake. The candle in the dim-lit kitchen highlights Alice's features. The flame dances in her eyes and Bella's guilt consumes her. "Thank you for celebrating my day with me." She reaches across the surface, intertwining her fingers with Alice's. "You just know how I am with birthdays." 

Alice's messy black hair bounces with her nod. "I know. Love you." She places a gentle kiss on Bella's head. 

After Alice leaves, Bella gets ready for sleep. She holds in her yawn as she changes into her signature oversized tee and panties. Getting into bed, Bella turns off the main light leaving only the bedside lamp on to provide a low glow as she winds down for the night. The clock reflects _11:23_. Only thirty-seven minutes left in Bella's miserable celebration of life, then she can go back to pretending she doesn't care.

Book in hand, she loses herself in the poetic world of her favorite authors, only to be drawn out by a buzz from her phone. 

Bella momentarily stares at her phone in denial before looking back down at her book until another buzz solidifies that she, in fact, did receive a message. She quickly reaches over and flips it upside to read the texts. 

_Are you busy?_

_?_

Bella springs into action at the last question and shoots back a response. Her phone lights up in her hands and rings loudly. Bella can only stare in shock because, in their redeveloping relationship, they've yet to speak on the phone with one another. 

She fights back her blush as she answers the call. 

Bella mouths the words, but they fail to come out. She hears the breathing on the other line, and it settles into her mind that it might be a mistake. 

" _You didn't text me today._ " 

"I thought you were busy-"

" _If you were too busy to text, figured over the phone might help."_ Bella could hear the hurt in her voice concealed under her slight husk. " _Are you alone?"_ Bella stupidly nods, but it seems the phone's subtle shift is enough for Rosalie to pick up. 

" _Why don't you tell me what you're wearing?"_ Bella's breath catches in her throat. " _C'mon, baby."_ At Bella's stunned silence, Rosalie continues after a pause. _"I'm not wearing anything because I was thinking of you."_

She exhales shakily from her nose and mouth. Afraid of the phone giving away her current state of arousal and disfunction. "I'm wearing my PJs." She hears Rosalie's breathing change, and Bella wonders what's wrong when Rosalie's voice comes in thru the speakers, directly into her ear.

_"Describe it to me."_

Bella's flush deepens when it dawns on her that Rosalie's end of the call sounds shifty and slightly winded because of inappropriate reasons. "U-underwear and an old band tee." She wants to clarify, but she's too afraid to push Rosalie away, so she waits patiently as Rosalie's breathing shifts. 

The silence is loud throughout her house, but the lack of conversation on the other end of the line is deafening. 

When she hears it for the first time, Bella's breath snags in her throat. 

It is a small sound she's sure she imagined. That is until it comes across clearer through the tiny speakers into her ear—a soft moan. 

She doesn't say a word, only breathes into the phone as naturally as she can to avoid startling the other girl. A few moments pass and Rosalie's end of the line settles down significantly. She waits for any sign to speak when she hears some rustling. 

Then the line cuts off, and the brunette stares at the phone in her hand, trying to make sense of what happened. 

_12:13_ glares back at her. 

~~~~

Angela nudges her gently, and Bella looks up into her concerned stare. She sighs as she realizes she's once again acting rude. "Sorry." She mumbles out as she shoves the phone into her pocket. 

"What are we doing? Party first or pizza first?" She looks to Alice in the front seat and ignores the loaded glance. "I need to know within thirty seconds, or I miss the turn." 

Angela giggles as Bella panics. "Party." She knows she'll regret it, but she figures they have an excuse to leave early. Jess's house comes into view, and nervousness floods her stomach. 

As soon as they enter the front door, Bella makes a beeline for the makeshift bar. Alice's gaze heavy on her, she pretends to remain unbothered as she downs her second shot. A hand stops her from picking up the third. "Woah, slow down. We just walked in here." Blue eyes harden, and Bella knows now if she pushes it, so will Alice. With a sigh, she sets down the bottle and allows the petite girl to drag her along. 

Alice sits on Bella's lap like usual and sips on her drink while they people watch together. Moments pass before Alice leans her head on top of Bella's while her free hand runs through her brown strands. "You're so pretty, Bella. Any girl would be lucky to have you." 

Bella rolls her eyes. "You're such a lightweight dude. It's been like twenty minutes." Alice's nails scratch at her scalp, and she melts into the gesture. She wants to swat her hand away in the offense for petting her, but it's Alice, and that's how they show affection to each other. 

Her phone vibrates in her pocket. Bella ignores it because she knows Alice will only ask and look down at her phone. She frowns when it buzzes a few more times. 

Her eyes roam across the party and take in the sight of Rosalie. She feels a smile pull onto her lips as violet eyes land on her, only for her smile to crash into the pit of her stomach. 

Clasped in the blonde's hand is someone else's. 

They're back together.

Again.

She looks away and leans into the soothing gestures Alice offers. Bella blinks back the tears threatening to flood her vision. 

Confusion swirls in her sorrow. She thought Rosalie was interested in her, finally enough to stop seeing him, but she was just toying with her. Like always. Even as kids, she toyed with her, and just like then, it hurt now. Only this time, it stings that she's kept a secret while Rosalie flaunts Emmett at a party. 

This time feels different. 

Alice hops off her to use the restroom. Bella looks at Alice's retreating form before she pulls her phone out. She expects a text explaining Emmett's cameo on her arm, but she dampens further when she realizes the texts are from her group chat with Leah and the others. 

Not a single message from Rose, and she steeps in her anger, unable or unwilling to comprehend what's happening. 

When Alice returns, she tells her she needs to use the restroom and leaves before anything can be said. 

She angrily types out her message in the bathroom and moves to send it but can't get herself to do it. 

She sits in the pulsing bathroom for a moment before she comes crashing down in mortification at her gut reaction. 

~~~~

Rosalie misses her childhood friends, but she won't lie, saying she does equally when she clearly misses one of them more than the other.

She narrows in on Alice's position on Bella's lap. The fingers caressing the brown tresses she herself misses running her fingers through without judgment. Rosalie loathes Alice entirely for having the courage to do what she couldn't. 

It's not because she's jealous. 

Or at least she tries to reason that it isn't because of jealousy that Rosalie acts the way she does, but when she follows after Bella and knocks on the bathroom door. She barely hears anything or registers noise. Her vision tunnels as she waits for the door to crack open in the dark hallway. 

Bella opens the door only for Rosalie to shove her back inside, locking it after slamming it. 

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" 

Brown eyes crinkle in confusion at the abrasive personality before her. Rosalie's patience is non-existent, so she pushes more. "Are you fucking Alice now too?" Brown eyes widen as Rosalie's words ring out in the loud bathroom. The bass pulses from the floor up to their shoes and into their limbs. The intensity mounting, "Bet you played house with her too." Rosalie winces as the low blow escapes her lips.

Bella reacts by lashing out. "What the hell is your problem, Rosalie." She steps back from the towering figure of her-her- "Fuck buddy," the word smacks both of them across their faces, "that's what you called this, and you're the one here with a jock on your arm. So stop insulting Alice." Bella can't wrap her head around why Rosalie refuses to reconcile with Alice if she never had a problem with the tiny girl. 

"I can't understand you." Bella runs a hand through her hair in exasperation. "This is what you want, and now you're mad?" Bella feels her eyes water against her will. "I'm just so--I'm angry, Rose. I'm fucking tired of playing this guessing game." 

Rosalie freezes as if struck by Bella's following words. 

"What do you want?" She whispers.

Bella waits. Her eyes, ablaze with emotions waiting to unfurl at Rosalie's command. 

Rosalie's shock prevents her from registering anything.

And Bella, well, she's just tired. 

Shaking her head, Bella moves from in front of Rosalie and stops right beside her. She gives her time, for what she isn't even sure, but Bella stands beside her. Hesitantly, Bella leans up on her toes to place a small kiss on her cheek. She holds back her tears as Rosalie all but looks the other way, and Bella has her answer. 

She leaves the party after shooting Alice a message. 

Every step weighs more solemn than the one before, and it drains her. Bella walks, feeling her hope die out as she approaches her house without the familiar car pulling up beside her. Bella should've known sooner. She curses herself for falling for a mirage of happiness. 

Continually waiting for Rosalie and never indulging herself. 

Yet, she still caves when Rosalie comes back, ignoring her wishes for some semblance of commitment. Bella's desires, unfair to bestow upon someone as independent as Rose. 

Bella feels the difference. 

Maybe it's her effort to socialize more, but Bella invites Leah to a concert during their hiatus. She feels dangerously close to caving when she finally faces the music. 

All it took was Leah's input for her to put her phone down. To realize Rosalie might change, but she can't wait around hoping. If she didn't watch her phone waiting to hear from her absent mother, why do more for an absent lover? 

Bella loves Rose, but she can't wait around, hoping Rose eventually loves her enough to stay. 

It hurts, but Bella leans into the pain. It helps her focus on leaving it all behind. Sure, she misses Rosalie, anyone would, but Bella's rose-tinted glasses lose their luster the more distance grows between them. It's not easy. The brunette cries herself to sleep most nights. She avoids memories, possessions, or even music that reminds her of the blonde. 

She almost caves when it suddenly just goes away. It slowly leaves the recesses of her mind and exits her body. 

Like an addict detoxing their system, Bella sobers up. 

She meets Victoria in the ER on Halloween night freshman year of college.

Bella's clumsiness shines through at the most embarrassing moments, like stabbing her hand while carving pumpkins. 

Bella barely remembers what her roommate says but does recall going in and out of consciousness until she finally wakes up to blinding fluorescent lights and a raspy feminine voice. 

"How are you feeling, Ms. Swan?" 

Looking up into bright green eyes, wild red hair, and perfect teeth, she blushes. 

She doesn't feel amazing but different.

She feels, "Better now." 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you're interested in seeing the series of one-shots continue.


End file.
